The present invention relates to junction boxes, and more particularly the present invention relates to a wall mounting junction box which comprises metal mounting tabs partially embedded in concrete to hold down the flexible plastic casing thereof in place.
Various wall mounting junction boxes are known, and widely used for different purposes. These junction boxes are commonly made of flexible materials (plastics) or metal. A metal junction box is expensive, and produces less binding force to concrete. FIG. 5 illustrates a conventional plastic wall mounting junction box which is made from a flexible plastic material through an injection molding process, having two unitary inward mounting tabs at the top for fastening an electric device on the inside by screws. This structure of plastic wall mounting junction box is inexpensive to manufacture, however, it is not satisfactory in use. When embedded within the wall and peripherally covered with concrete, the body of this structure of plastic wall mounting junction box will be squeezed to deform. When deformed, it is difficult to install an electrical device in the junction box. Another disadvantage of this structure of plastic wall mounting junction box is that concrete may enter the junction box, and the junction box shall have to be properly cleaned after its installation. Further, because the mounting tabs are integrally formed on the junction box, the hole on each mounting tab may be damaged or expanded while threading a tie screw. When the hole on either mounting tab is damaged or expanded, the electrical device being fastened inside the junction box will become unstable.